Endless Love
by himetsuka Inori
Summary: Ungkapan Rintihan tentang dirimu...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance,Poetry,hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Endless Love**

**.**

**.**

**Kenangan Ku**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya Satu kali..._

_awal Kenangan kisah pertama kita,Mungkin bukan kita..._

_Karna ku rasa,hanya aku yang menganggap itu berharga.._

_Saat itu,pertama kalinya kita bertemu dibawah derai hujan deras yang membasahiku dan dirimu..._

_Irama langkah kaki kita membawa ku terhanyut dalam derai hujan yang terus turun menerpa tubuhku..._

Mungkin itu yang kupikirkan jika aku sedang tak sepayung denganmu.'Karena keyataannya...

_Saat ini.._.

Aku berjalan beriringan denganmu,dengan satu payung yang mencangkup aku dan kamu.' mataku beralih melirik kearahmu,saat itu...

Aku melihat wajahmu yang terlihat aneh bagiku.

Aku tersenyum Sembunyi saat itu,Wajahmu begitu lucu...  
aku tak tau apa alasanmu berwajah begitu.'

ku pikir" Mungkin Karna dia terjebak hujan denganku,atau Dia kesal karna aku ada di sampingnya?!" Entahlah,aku tak tau.

Dan terkadang mataku melihat teman terbaikku berada di depanku,sedang bermain hujan atau bisa di bilang kehujanan,karena mungkin ia berpikir percuma jika menggunakan payung yang sama bertiga,pasti akan terkena hujan juga.'Dia kerabatmu dan dia temanku.

Tapi,Kenangan Pertamaku denganmu,membuatku sepintas lupa akan masa lalu ku...

_Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat..._

_seolah lubang kosong di dalam hatiku telah tertutupi oleh kehangatanmu..._

_Sejak saat itu..._

_Hujan selalu mengingatkanku tentangmu,awal dimana kenanganku di sampingmu,Sekaligus akhir harapanku untuk bersamamu_.

Karna sejak saat itu,aku tak pernah berjalan beriringan lagi denganmu...

Mungkin akhir cintaku selalu tak sesuai dengan harapanku...

Tapi setidaknya kenangan itu masih menguatkanku...

_Selama ada hujan.._.

_Kenangan itu takkan pernah terhapus dalam memoriku..._

_karena hujan akan selalu mengingatkanku tentangmu..._

**To be Continue**

**Maaf kalau jika para readers tidak berkenan dengan fict ini,Karena adanya Typo dan juga alur yang kurang jelas,serta kesalahn lainnya... ,**  
**Jika para Reader berkenan,Silahkan Review ^^.  
No flame !**


	2. Oktober Pertemuanku

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Poetry**

**.**

**Endless Love**

**.**

**.**

**Oktober Pertemuanku**

**.**

**.**

_Semalam kau hadir lagi.._

_tak pernah terbayang oleh ku,kau akan hadir di saat aku merindukanmu..._

_Aku diam seribu bahasa sambil melirik kearahmu..._

_Kupikir kau tak peduli padaku,tapi tanpa ku duga..._

_kau menyapaku..._

Hanya kata Sapaan"Hai !" Sudah membuat hatiku di penuhi kupu-kupu.

Dan hari ini,mendungnya hari membuatku berpikir akan hujan.

Seperti djavu,Kita bertemu lagi di saat hujan hampir membasahi tanah ini.

_Lagi -lagi kau menyapaku.._

Mungkin sedikit berbeda...  
Karna hari ini kau membuka pembicaraan untuk pertama kalinya,Walau hanya pembicaraan singkat.

_Kau tau.._

Jika kau menyadari betapa bahagianya hatiku saat itu ...

_Mungkin,Kau akan tertawa..._

Karna ada Gadis bodoh yang bahagia hanya karna seorang lelaki yang mengajaknnya bicara.

_Lagi.._

_Dan saat ini aku melewati jalan sepi ini sendirian..._

_aku melihatmu di seberang jalan itu..._

_Dan hujan Menemaniku..._

_Tanpa sadar,mata kita saling berpas-pasan..._

_aku membuang mukaku agar kau tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi aku memperhatikanmu..._

Setelah beberapa detik,aku kembali menatapmu dari jauh...

_Ku pikir kau tak melihatku lagi,Ternyata..._

_matamu tak berpaling dari wajah ku..._

Dan kau tersenyum melihatku yang mungkin sedikit terkejut Karena ulahmu.

Dengan salah tingkah,aku membalas senyumanmu.

_Aku tak mengerti_...  
Apa karena kau menyadari tingkah ku yang malu-malu,atau senyum itu hanya sebuah sapaan ?

_Jika itu sapaan.._

_Kurasa itu juga tak apa,karna melihatmu dari jauhpun,sudah membuat resah hatiku menghilang..._

_Ku harap kita bertemu lagi,Bukan hannya di saat hujan,tapi bertemu di setiap Musim..._

_Karena sejak bertemu denganmu,Hujan menjadi musim terindah dalam anganku._

_Terpintas aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin hatimu telah dimiliki.._

_Seandainya ia..._

_Maka ku harap...Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk ada di hatimu..._

_Karena mungkin,Jika tak bisa..._

_Hatiku Mungkin akan hancur lagi untuk kedua kalinya..._

_karena salahku,berharap ada perasaanmu untuk ku..._

_Aku takut berharap,untuk bersamamu..._

**To Be Continue**

**Saya hadir lagi dengan Fict Gaje saya...  
Maaf Jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau Typo yang terdapat pada Fict ini...  
Terima Kasih Karena sudah mau membaca Fict Ini ^^**


End file.
